The Organization is back!
by dansolo
Summary: Title says all! Review now! Please...


Orginization XII is back

Demyx P.O.V

OK! Ya know it was a sunny day when I found myself in this town with three kids staring down at me.

"Hey! Your awake!" The girl cried in relief, she had brownish hair and brightly coloured cloths.

"Quiet down Olette, your getting unwanted attention." A boy with bright blonde hair hissed, he looked like the leader of the group.

"Any way, just ignore those two," A brown haired boy said, he seemed smarter than the other two and more laid back. "Anyway, why don't we show you around?"

"Ok why not?" I said grinning

We went up some slopes and found some bent wire with a path.

"This is our spot." The brown haird boy said."By the way I'm Pence."

"Olette."

"... Hayner"

I paused...for half a second then said."I'm Demyx nice ta meet ya!"

We walked further when Hayner stopped.

"Sandlot don't go there, Seither's area."

"By the way, we've never seen you before. Where do you come from?" Hayner asked.

I just sighed and shook my head, just then my wonderful sitar appeared in my hand, all their jaws dropped.

The one with blonde hair was the first to regain his composier. But before he could speak somone else spoke first.

"Outsiders aren't allowed here." A boy with blond hair and a wight coat said firmly.

"Seither?" I asked Hayner, who nodded.

He swung his wierd toy sword at me but I quickly blocked it and said:

"Hey, I don't want to fight!"

Suddenly he swung his sword violently, I closed my eyes waiting for the pain... that didn't come? I opened my eyes to see a big shield of water blocking me and the boy out cold.

"Not your day I guess." I said shrugging. Suddenly I was dragged into a big black portale.

I screamed like a little six year old girl as I was pulled into darkness...

Roxas P.O.V

I woke up to find my self... no, not in Soras very confusing mind but at this very scary town with ghost heartless coming at me!! I bought out my keyblades preparing to battle.

They came at me I swung my blades at them until none were left, suddenly I heard a voice I recognised as the Mayor of halloween towns!

"You just destroyed our main attraction, Sora!!"

"What do you mean?!" I asked, and as an afterthought added, "And I'm not Sora. The name's Roxas!"

The Mayor looked confused, "Really? You two really look alike. You two related perhaps?"

"Well, sort of..." _'I am his nobody after all... so I'm not really lieing.' _"Hey, what's go-"

Before I could finish Jack came prancing towards us.

"Sora!" he cried happily, "You're back!"

"Afraid not." I responded, "My name is Roxas. I'm Sora's..." _'Nobody!' _"...friend."

"Oh..." Then Jack grabbed my hand and shook it enthuestiasticly, "Pleased to meet you Roxas! Hey, have you seen Halloween Town's latest attracti-" He trailed off when he realized that the heartless were gone. "Oh... they're... gone?" he murmered in confusion.

"Roxas here got rid of them!" explained The Mayor.

"Isn't anybody going to tell me what in the worlds is going on?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, ok." Jack began, "Well, first of all, this is H-"

"Halloween Town," I finished impatiently, "I know."

"And I am J-"

"Jack Skeleton."

"And this is the-"

"The Mayor."

Jack looked impressed, "Wow. You catch on quick, don't you?"

"Well, yeah... you know..." I shrugged bashfully, then shook my head, "Wait a minute! What about the Heartless?! What are they doing here?!"

"Those were fake Heartless created by Dr.Finkelsten."

I crossed my arms over my chest and said " If they were fake then why did they attack me."

The Mayor paused for a moment then said "They were trying to scare you."

"Its better than...**BOOOOOOOOOO**!!!" Jack yelled, making me jump. "Isn't it?"

" Why don't the heartless just all yell 'boo' all of a sudden?"

" WE GOTTA GO NOW, JACK!" The Mayor shouted ignoring my question.

They walked past me, when suddenly a hand on my shoulder which made me jump.

" V-very funny Jack." I stammerd. No response. "Jack?" I said turning. I felt something hit my head and everything went black...

**Axel P.O.V**

I opened my eyes with a head pounding head-ache. I saw a blur looking at me.

_"Roxas?"_ I thought, my vision cleared to see Sora. Which made me bolt upright "Wha'?"

"Axel?" Sora said, looking confused.

"No, I'm King Mikey." I croaked feeling enough like myself to be sarcastic.

Ignoring that, Sora said "I thought you faded."

"Beleave me, so did I!" I said. " But I obviously didn't!"

I stumbled to my feet.

"We should go inside." Sora said, and he led me to a little wooden house.

Inside we saw Kairi and Riku, when I stepped in I saw Kairi glancing at me every now and then. When Riku saw me his eyes widened slightly.

"What the- what are you doing here?" he questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "Hello to you too, Riku."

I looked at Kairi. She refused to meet my eyes, if I had a heart, it would have sank.

"We haven't seen Roxas or Namine lately," Riku said, "And now your here so, what if the other nobodies are back?"

I gulped, I had never thought of that...well, I never had much time to really. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kairi glance at me again. I sighed.

"Sorry." I said, Sora and Riku's eyes widened in amazement.

"I thought you said your heart wouldn't be in it." Sora teased.

Kairi's eyes widened in confusion, not understanding. I swallowed my pride, or what was left of it, and continued awkwardly, "About... uh, kidnapping you... I was just trying to... um, I mean... uh, s-sorry..."

Kairi smirked at me, "_Just _sorry? That's all?!" I squirmed slightly as Riku and Sora laughed quietly in the background, they weren't making this easy were they? My eyes nearly popped out when Kairi suddenly giggled, "Hee, hee! Just kidding! I forgive you. Sora explained everything to me anyway."

She held out her hand, and I just stared at it suspicously. Wait I knew this trick, I done it loads of times. There must be a buzzer. I checked. Nope. A keyblade? Nope. "Friends?" she asked.

I raised my eyebrows. 'Friends?' I cautously reached out slightly, expecting the hand to transform into a fist. I quickly shook her hand and pulled mine back, saying, "Friends? Only two people have asked to be friends with me in my whole non-existant life. Roxas and Demyx."

"Demyx?"

I chuckled as I remembered the goof. "I think you've met him. Not hard to miss. Dirty blond mullet, green eyes, carries a big blue sitar around with him. Hates fighting."

"Oh! Him..." Sora suddenly looked _really _uncomfortable.

Riku quickly changed the subject, seeing Sora's expression, "So... how about we show you around the island a bit."

I shrugged, "Alright."

Suddenly, a girl screamed, and it wasn't Kairi. Everyone tensed.

**"Now what?!" **Riku exclaimed.

"That sounded like Selphie!" Kairi said panicing.

We raced out the door and black figures dropped in front of us.

"Heartless?!" Sora yelled, "I thought they were gone!"

"But they're obviously not!" I yelled back.

"Hey!" a new voice shouted, "We could use a little help here!"

"Yeah, me, Tidus an' Selphie are outmatched, man!" a jamaican accented voice added.

I looked up and saw two boys and a girl trying fight off a bunch of heartless.

"Hang on!" Sora summoned his keyblade and lept into action. Riku and Kairi followed suit.

"Here I go again..." I sighed, and summoned my chakram, getting into a fighting stance.

These heartless were easy to beat since they were only shadows, and I beat them before you could say _'Flurry of dancing flames'. _

I casually brushed myself off and leaned back against the wall on my elbow. "There. Piece of cake- _**aarrrggghhh**_**!"**

I felt the wall disappear and stumbled. A dark portal took it's place.

"Axel?!" I heard the others shout.

Before I even knew what was happening I felt cold hands drag me further into the darkness...


End file.
